1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security system for a building and more particularly to a system that dispenses tear gas and sounds an alarm when an intruder enters the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of a rising number of burglaries in the United States, a plethora of security systems for buildings have been developed. Typically, a security system fires a tear gas cartridge and sounds an alarm in response to a pulling of a trip wire that extends across an entrance to a building.
The firing is provided by a firing assembly having a barrel with a chamber block where a firing pin is driven into the cartridge. One disadvantage of the security system is that the firing pin, barrel and chamber block are machined parts that are expensive.
Another disadvantage of the security system is that the trip wire may inadvertently be pulled by a child or a domestic animal. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a security system that is alternatively connected to dispense tear gas or sound an alarm. An inexpensive security system that alternatively dispenses tear gas or sounds an alarm has heretofore been unknown in the prior art.